In order to realize a next-generation non-volatile memory device, the development of a memory cell array having a three-dimensional structure has been progressing. The memory cell array having a three-dimensional structure includes a plurality of word lines stacked and memory cells formed inside a memory hole passing through the word lines. In such a non-volatile memory device, an improvement in the reliability of the memory cell is required.